Black Ice
by Sarah Mitani
Summary: Jack Frost is headed to visit Jamie for the holiday break but Nightmares interrupt him before he can reach Jamie's house. While fighting the Nightmares Jack realizes something is off but he can figure out what that is, everything goes black. Jack wakes up to find he's been captured by Pitch and he also has Jamie. What plans does the Nightmare King in store for the Guardian of Fun?
1. Prologue

Black Ice

Prologue

It was the night of Christmas Eve and normally I would be at the North pole helping out North but he allowed me to go visit Jamie. I was about 10 miles outside of Burgess when I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see what it was and to my surprise it was a Nightmare and it didn't seem to notice me. So I flew over to a flagpole to observe it, it's behavior seem to be off. It was constantly shaking its head as if something was bothering it. It also ran into walls a few times regardless of it's behavior, I had to destroy it.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and howled. Six white wolves headed towards me. These wolves of course were not ordinary wolves, they were ice wolves products of my creation. The Alpha was the first one I created it was the first one the didn't turn to snow after a while.

I signal the wolves to surround the Nightmare. The nightmare didn't even see them coming and it was surrounded by my wolves. I watched as the wolves nipped at the heels of the creature every time it tried to escape.

_What is wrong with that thing?_ I thought as I landed on the nearby roof.

Defeating the creature was far too easy and my wolves knew something was up.

Sure enough they were right about 5 miles away a nightmare cloud was forming into some kind of giant creature. My wolves took the lead and I followed close behind them.

Once I got up close to it. I realized the creature was armored, this fight wasn't going to be easy.

It's cold and dark. That's all I knew when I woke up.

_Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 1

Black Ice

Chapter one: Making a Deal With The Devil

I was in the motion of sitting up but something tugged at my wrists preventing me from doing so. I looked at my wrists and despite the darkness I could see gold cuffs with gold chains attached to them. The cuffs had engrave designs that ran all the way around the cuffs. The center of both cuffs had small diamonds. After every third diamond there was a snowflake made out of rubies and due to the fact the cuffs were touching my bare skin, a thin layer of frost enhanced the delicate details.

I looked down at my ankles and saw that the cuffs had the same craftsmanship as the ones on my wrists.

My eyes darted around the room, searching for any means of getting out this situation but I saw nothing...nothing but darkness.

_How did I get here?_ I thought as my mind tried to retrace everything that happened tonight. _If it was still night that is._

The cuffs tugged at my wrists again, I desperately wanted to know where I was and that caused anxiety to build up inside of me. It started in my stomach and then crawled at my brain. My lungs burned with the need for oxygen as I hyperventilated.

I shook my head and closed my eyes to focus on calming down and steadying my breath. Panicking now wouldn't do me any good.

After a minute or so I opened my eyes again.

"How does it feel, Jack?"

My heart stopped upon hearing his voice. _How could it be?_

"A free spirit such as yourself must hate being confined to such limited movement like that."

"What do you want, Pitch?!", I growled.

The Nightmare King had a stupid smirk on his face. "You already know that answer, Jack."

"My answer is still no, Pitch! I'll never join you and especially not now!"

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

Pitch snapped his fingers and a Nightmare stepped out of the darkness. It was holding Jamie by the collar of his shirt.

The condition that Jamie was in made my blood boil. Cuts, bruises, fresh scars, and burns were just some of the injuries I could see and that was just on his exposed upper body.

"Let him go Pitch!", I yelled while trying desperately to break the cuffs.

"Oh, I'll let him go if you join me."

I looked over at Jamie who was shaking his head.

"I'm not changing my answer."

"Okay then, have it your way." Pitch suddenly formed a dark arrow and then plunged it into Jamie's abdomen.

"NO! JAMIE!"

Pitch grinned evilly, "Don't worry Jack, that won't kill him but I can't promise the next blow won't."

"Stop it! Please. I'll do it, I'll join you. Just please don't kill Jamie."

I looked over at Jamie who was crying and shaking his head. "Jack please don't join him because of me. Forget about me, please Jack."

I shook my head, "I can't do that Jamie, you're little sister needs you."

I turned my attention to Pitch. "I'll do whatever you want Pitch. Just promise me you will let Jamie go unharmed."

Pitch smiled and then signaled the Nightmare to leave. "Alright, then we have a deal?"

I reluctantly nodded my head.

Pitch started to walk away. "Get some rest, Jack. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

I shouted at Pitch to let me go up until I couldn't see him anymore.

_I was alone in the darkness once more._


	3. Chapter 2

Black Ice

Chapter two: The Pet Will Play While The Master Is Away

Despite the night I had, I woke up fully rested. I yawned and blinked a few times then I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring down at me.

"Gaaahh!"

I jumped out of my skin and fell to the floor. I groaned and then turned over onto my back since I fell on my stomach. I sat up and glared at the Nightmare.

"Don't you know it's rude to watch people while they sleep?"

The Nightmare looked at me for a moment and then shook it's head. It then walked into the shadows, it's body dissolving into Nightmare sand.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Did it understand me?"

Suddenly I realized something, I could move my arms without any tugging or tension.

I looked down at my wrists and noticed the cuffs were still on but the chains were no longer attached.

"Haha, yes!"

Despite the fact that the ankle cuffs were still chained, I was overwhelmed with joy. I looked up and saw the opening to Pitch's lair. Obviously with the ankle cuffs there was no way I could escape but I still wanted to know just how far I could go. Besides, I was bored and I need to stretch my legs.

I took a few steps back until my back was up against the wall. Then I started to run. I easily built up enough speed to create the wind I needed to aid my leap and I landed on the lowest cage with ease. Leaping to the rest of the cages was a piece of cake and I reached the top in no time flat.

"Wooow..."

The view was simply amazing and for the first time I understood why Pitch's lair was set up in the fashion it was. Everything was set up so perfectly it allows Pitch to navigate his entire lair with ease. The positioning of everything had a purpose. From the staircases, to where doors were placed. Even the rooms were placed in the most efficient areas. I looked around some more and finally saw my staff.

"There you are."

The corner of my mouth lifts into a grin as I start to swing the cage. I leaped off the cage once it had enough momentum and landed in front of the room which had my staff.

"Man, I sure did miss you"

I held my staff firmly in my right hand and easily made my way back to where I started.

My grin widened as I looked at the huge, empty canvas in front of me.

"Time to have some fun."

Jack Frost started to run and as he did he dragged his staff along the floor behind him. Quickening the rate of which the frost spread with every step he took. In a blink of an eye the whole lair was covered in ice and snow. The winter spirit's mischievous laughter echoed throughout the lair as he put some finishing touches on the cages. Making it snow was the last thing he did before taking a breather and admiring his work.

"Perfect..." He said breathlessly.

Even after three hundred years I still amaze myself with the beautiful work I can do. I looked up at the opening and there was moonlight coming through.

"Wow, it's night already? *chuckles* Well, time flies when you're having fun."

Suddenly a Nightmare appeared right in front of me followed by it's master.

I felt the joy I had being sucked out of me as I stared up at a very angry looking Nightmare King.

"H-Hi Pitch." I said, trying to hold back my nervousness about his arrival. "You surprised me."

"Hello Jack." He starts to walk towards me and I back up, wanting to keep distance between him and I. "I see you had fun while I was away."

I just nodded at him.

"Tell me Jack, do you think I enjoyed having trouble getting in my own place?"

A picture about how many times it took him and his expression popped into my head. I started to chuckle but quickly covered my mouth. Unfortunately, the damage was already done.

"You think it's funny?"

Before I could respond he slammed me into the wall. The force of the impact made me drop my staff.

"I gave you more freedom, Jack and this is how you repay **ME**?!" Pitch glared at me and squeezed my neck.

"I-I'm sorry *gasps* p-please let me g-go."

Pitch keeps his angry gaze on me but does loosen his grip.

"You need to be punished." He lets go of me completely and I fall to the floor.

I looked up at him while rubbing my neck. "Isn't choking me punishment enough?"

He chuckles. "Oh no, don't be silly Jack. A naughty pet like yourself needs to be put in his place."

My eyes widened. "Pet?"

"Yes, Jack. You're my pet or were the cuffs not a good enough clue for you?"

I looked down at the cuffs and then it clicked. The craftsmanship, the delicate details, it all was too much if Pitch only planned on keeping me here for a few days.

"Judging by your expression I see you finally get it." He said, smirking at me.

I stood up and glared angrily at Pitch. "I didn't agree to being your pet, Pitch!"

"Actually Jack, you did. You said you'd do anything I want as long as I let Jamie go."

My eyes widened again with fear. _How could I be so stupid?! Making a deal with Pitch without going over the details first._

I don't know why but I glanced over to my right. My staff was laying just out of arm's reach but I knew I could get it with my feet. I looked up and saw that Pitch seemed to be deep in thought. This was my opportunity to turn the tables in my favor and I couldn't afford to mess up. I knew any sudden movement would get Pitch's attention so, I had to retrieve my staff blindly. I position and reposition myself until I could feel my toes touch my staff. I picked it up and then stood up, holding my staff to Pitch's face.

"Let me go, Pitch or I'll turn you into a human statue." My staff started to glow as I charged it to fire frost at him.

Pitch started to laugh. I stood there confused but I kept my staff held up defensively. "What's so funny?"

Pitch stopped laughing and looked at me. "You, Jack. Do you really think I would let you go that easily?" He grins evilly at me. "I told you, you are my pet now. You don't have any choice in the matter."

He snaps his fingers and then a smoky like window appears in front of me. I could see Jamie sitting on his bed and he was playing with his toys.

"A Nightmare is there right now, ready to strike on my word. If it does then I can't guarantee it won't kill him. However, it will strike in two minutes regardless if I tell it to or not. So you have a choice; stay here with me and I'll call it off or freeze me thus, leaving Jamie's life hanging in the balance."

I growled under my breath and put my staff down. That coward, he was using my friendship with Jamie to make me do whatever he wanted. I clenched my fists in anger as I watched him call off the Nightmare. He had that stupid grin on his face and all I wanted to do was knock him on his butt.

If I'm his pet now then I will give him hell.

"Now that we have an understanding, Jack. I think it's time for your punishment. Follow me."

I followed him without hesitation to a room on the higher level.

"Take off your hoodie and lean against the wall, with your back facing me."

I obeyed him again without hesitation. My ears picked up the sound of Nightmare sand forming and then...

I felt an intense pain shoot up my spine and I wanted to yell out but I held it in. I refused to give him any satisfaction from the pain he was inflicting on me. So I stood there and took it.

The corner of my mouth lifted into a grin. Not because I was enjoying the punishment but because I had the satisfaction of pissing off the Nightmare King.


End file.
